


Alone In The Woods

by Pokemook530



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Brett decided to take a shortcut back to his dorm after night classes and encounters some surprising company.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Alone In The Woods

It was a crisp and cool night, the moon was bright and full coating the woods in a blanket of bright white light.

Brett was on his home from night class at his college. It was an ordinary Wednesday, So he decided to the forest shortcut, it was safe nothing could go wrong..right?. Brett lived in a small city so normally the walk ends up being about a half hour but the shortcut shaves it down to twenty minutes. One of the perks of living in the middle of nowhere, he guessed. 

Scenic, too! living out in the country let's you appreciate the fact that you can actually see stars in the night sky. It get's pretty dark in the thick of it, which makes it spooky sometimes, but it was a full moon in fact. Than, Brett heard rustling to his left which didn't bother him because sounds wasn't uncommon, maybe it was a squirrel or bird. Upon looking closer, he saw two eyes. Red. Glowing. Heavy breathing. Fangs. He froze.

Brett freaked out, turned tail and booked it. Bad idea, Whatever this thing was, it was much bigger and faster than him. It lashed out and he saw the blur of it's claws racing towards him. Brett ran about two whole seconds before he felt it's claws tear into his hoodie. The force of the grab spun him straight around, before he could yell or scream for help it's massive hand gripped his mouth and squeezed it tightly shut. H e couldn't even muffle.

It slammed him to the ground and the first thing Brett saw were it's teeth. It snarled, shiny drops of saliva clung to it's chin and Brett could see it's snout wrinkle as it's hot breath turned to steam against the cold night. Hot tears began to form in his wide terrified eyes and rolled down his face. "This is it, this is how i'm going to die." He thought. If he tried to get away from the monster it could've torn him in half in a split second, so he sat there, paralyzed as it hunched over him, observing.

It was still dark and Brett could only make out the silhouette of a tank-sized creature with coarse fur. It must've been eight feet tall, even leaning. It stepped forward a half putting in the moonlight and Brett could make out what it was. A beast of legend, a werewolf, he was armored in muscles and fur and it's breath was audible strong. Brett felt like he could hear the thumping of the beast's heartbeat from where he was, slouched on the grass. He was so large Brett knew he couldn't escape, he was surrounded.

The werewolf lumbered towards Brett and he crawled against the grass, still terrified. In one smooth motion the beast brought it's rough tongue to the base of Brett's neck and licked. It was sticky and warm. The saliva felt cold to the air when he pulled away. The beast moved an arm down and sliding up the base of Brett's hoodie and than his soft belly was exposed to the night winds. It kept licking Brett while this was happening, trailing from neck to cheek. It was warm, sloppy and wet and he could smell the beast's hot breath.

Brett still thought he was going to get eaten until....

The beast leaned forward and brought his snout to Brett's belly and licked, tracing his six pack up to his nipple. The beast held Brett down and he wiggled uncomfortably as it teased him with it's tongue. It was electric, Brett was terrified out of his mind because he was sure he was going to get torn apart but the beast's licking turned playful and sensual as he realized it might have other plans in mind. Struggling didn't do much so he tried to relax as little shocks washed over his body. It's breath was hot and saliva turned cool to the air ounce it slathered his in it's kiss.

The beast grabbed the back of Brett's head and pushed it's tongue into his mouth. It caught him off guard, it was wet, slippery and hot, and the bumped noses knowing he couldn't get way. It pulled away and Brett licked his lips of it's taste, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. It stood up and Brett admired the size and musculature. "This was...Wrong." he thought. Brett looked and that's when he saw it. It looked to be as thick as a wine bottle and there was a huge bulge at the base, and underneath were his balls wrapped up in thick fur, each as big as tennis balls. He would've had to use both hands to cup them as he stared, frozen....hypnotized.

The beast crouched ever so slightly and brought it down to Brett's face and he could feel how hot it was just by being near it. It dripped a slippery off-white pre, and it smelled....great. Brett massaged it with his tongue. He licked along the entire foot of the shaft and traced the veins. Smothered the pre in little circles. He grabbed the beast's heavy balls with one hand and he could barley fit one i his palm. He squeezed gently and he felt the heat warm up his hand.

It looked down and it noticed Brett was rock hard in the shorts he was wearing. Brett kept on caressing it's heavy meaty sack, he pressed his mouth firmly against it's cock and slurped the slick coating right off.


End file.
